forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Priamon Rakesk
| home = Snowflake Mountains, West Faerûn | formerhomes = Baldur's Gate, Western Heartlands Waterdeep, Sword Coast North | sex = Male | race = Human, Lich | occupation = | reckoning = DR | dob = 1189 | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | turned = 1255 | turnednotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | age = 125 in 1374 DR | ageyear = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | class3e = | refs3e = | rules = | patron deity = | languages = }} Priamon "Frostrune" Rakesk was a member of the Twisted Rune and formerly from Waterdeep. He was exiled for research into dark magic. Priamon stole portal-building secrets from Halaster Blackcloak and became the primary portal-builder for the Twisted Rune. All the portals he built had secret triggers known only to him that allowed him to seal them with a word or to transport the user to an alternate location of his choice. Appearance As of 1238 DR, Priamon wore cornflower blue robes stitched with cloth-of-gold and displaying his personal and family mark: three icicles that hang from the bottom edge of a pyramid. By 1369 DR, Priamon wore olive-green robes with gold embroidering and a black cloak with a hood lined in emerald, which he kept up. Only the flesh on the right side of his face, around his right eye and jaw, remained, the rest having disintegrated from previous battles. The rest of his body was in a partially mummified state at that time. He wore a ring of spell turning, a ring of protection, and a robe of blending. Red energies in his eyesockets replaced the presence of eyeballs. Possessions In 1238 DR, Priamon had one sapphire and one diamond ring gem, and a magical, glowing bronze circlet. He had also come into possession of Issylmyth's Bracer, although Khelben took this from him in 1238 DR. Priamon also had the bridal crown of Queen Arial of the Ithal Dynasty. Background Early life Priamon was born in Waterdeep in 1189 DR, and had taken up the nickname "Frostrune" by 1212 DR on account of his abilities with magic that controlled cold and ice. Priamon was a former student of Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun. Syndra Wands In 1238 DR, Priamon broke into Syndra Wands' Tower in Waterdeep, and killed her while she was sleeping, by freezing her and smashing her body. Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun arrived at the tower and a spell battle ensued, from which Khelben emerged victorious. Priamon was exiled from Waterdeep by Khelben and the Lords of Waterdeep. Exile and transformation Priamon wandered the North and settled in Baldur's Gate for around a decade, but then created his lairs in the Snowflake Mountains and the Forest of Mir further south. He completed his transformation into a lich in 1255 DR and began work on spells to capture and torture other mages, especially Khelben. During his research, Priamon used a crystal ball to petition one of the members of the Twisted Rune, Bhagenn, in order to gain membership. Although Bhagenn had planned to use Priamon's membership to kill another member and one of his rivals, Priamon allied with Bhagenn's target and destroyed Bhagenn himself. Plans against Halaster Priamon began working closely with fellow Rune member Jhaniloth Puiral on ways to gain control of the Undermountain from Halaster Blackcloak in order to exact revenge upon Khelben, but Jhaniloth was destroyed in 1330 DR by Prince Rythan of Tethyr. Priamon continued the plans, but switched the focus towards using Halaster's gates as a tool for the power of the Twisted Rune, and a means of escape. Stardock fell to the Twisted Rune, and Priamon, working with Ralayan the Occultacle, gained a ring of multiple wishes, which he used to locate Halaster's physical form, disrupt the Undermountain's magical barriers, and kidnap Halaster himself by opening a gateway from Stardock to the Undermountain. Halaster was imprisoned in the Tears of Selûne while his secrets were stolen, allowing the Rune to gain the knowledge necessary to create and control magical gates. Halaster escaped, but Priamon was promoted to senior Runemaster for his work. Gates Priamon was entrusted as the builder of gates for the Twisted Rune, and had built over 35 by 1370 DR, in locations like the Calim Desert, Cape Velen, the Deepwash, the Giant's Run Mountains, the Lake of Steam, the Marching Mountains, the Nelanther Isles, the Omlarandin Mountains, the Orsraun Mountains, Shoonach, the Thornwood, the Troll Mountains, and the Wood of Sharp Teeth. Priamon was able to lock anyone out of any gate, or alter its destination according to his desires, or even hold someone within the gates. As of 1370 DR he was yet to use any of these tricks. The Sleeping Dragon On 28 Uktar 1374 DR, Priamon had possessed a wizard named Damlath. Damlath and his companion Raegar Stoneblade had brought the Diamondblade to the Sleeping Dragon inn, and upon the arrival of Lord Gamalon Idogyr, his green gem eye caused lightning bolts to transmit between it and the blade, destroying the front of the building and a large area of the upper floor. Gamalon Idogyr, Raegar and Damlath survived, but Gamalon's wife, many guards and other bystanders were killed in the incident. While Gamalon was laid low, Damlath (and hence Priamon) stole his gem eye and escaped. Year of Lightning Storms In 1374 DR Priamon was fooled by Khelben "The Blackstaff" Arunsun, his former mentor but now hated adversary, into seeking what he thought to be an ancient Shoon artifact. With this artifact, he planned to take over control of the Twisted Rune. Blackstaff then struck a deal with Sapphiraktar the Blue, the Rune preferring to have the Blackstaff deal with the traitorous Runemaster rather than having to deal with him themselves. The Frostrune's immobilized body was teleported into the Underhalls, where the Mad Mage, in possession of the liches phylactery, could take revenge on his former kidnapper. Appendix Appearances * Blackstaff * Lords of Darkness * Undermountain: Stardock References Category:Liches Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Wizards Category:Archmages Category:Members of the Twisted Rune Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Baldur's Gate Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of the Snowflake Mountains Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Apprentices of Blackstaff Tower